


You drive me crazy

by Shadowysoul



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Job, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Horny, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:27:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23597578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowysoul/pseuds/Shadowysoul
Summary: Tyler couldn't wait for the interview to be over so he could finally use Eric to relive himself, considering he was the reason Tyler was so horny.
Relationships: Eric - Relationship, tyler - Relationship





	You drive me crazy

**Author's Note:**

> These characters are not from any fandom, I created them. Tyler, Eric, Danny, Johnny, and Caitlyn are in a band and in a five way marriage.

The interview seemed to go on forever. The questions about the new album kept coming despite it not being released and of course all the questions about their less than conventional relationship. Tyler was rock hard in his pants, attempting to cover up. He had woken up late to see his spouses getting ready and dressed. Eric in particular was still naked and drying off from his shower. There was something so delicious about Eric to Tyler with his blonde hair and pouty lips. He loved his wife and all 3 of his husbands but Eric in specific just looked like the perfect picture of innocence and Tyler just loved wrecking him. 

“Babe? Where are you?” Eric rubbed Tyler's thigh causing him to come too. 

“What? I'm sorry I didn't hear the question  
………  
The applause erupted in the studio and when the cameras finally turned off Tyler let out a deep breath. He gave a quick goodbye and was the first one out the door. He rushed through the crowd of fans, signing and taking pics at rapid speed just trying to make it to the Limo. 

“You okay Ty?” Johnny asked as soon as the other 4 made it to the limo. 

“I'm so fucking hard, I thought I was going to explode.” He rubbed at the bulge in his tight jeans that was starting to become painful. 

“Why?” Eric looked at him and cocked his head slightly to the side and Tyler was almost drooling. 

“You babe, you drive me so crazy.” He pulled his cock free from his pants and started stroking, letting out a long groan. 

“Get over here and suck my cock.” 

Eric got on his knees and crawled over which wasn't that easy in the moving vehicle.  
Eric gently wrapped his lips around the tip of his dick how he usually started a blowjob. He gave a long slow suck before taking Tyler all the way back in his throat. Tyler threw his head back and put both hands on the back of his head. Eric's eyes watered and he gagged but Tyler kept going. 

“Get up slut, strip.” They all drank in the sight of Eric taking his clothes off. Johnny and Danny already had their cocks out and caitlyn had her dress pulled up and panties on the seat next to her, rubbing her clit. 

Tyler pulled his shirt off revealing his milky white, smooth skin. His pants and underwear came off and his cock laid hard against his chest. Tyler wanted his head between those thighs so bad but he wanted to fuck the shit out of him too. 

“Get back over here” he went back to blowing his cock. He licked him from base to tip and played with his heavy testicles. He sucked one ball into his mouth and pulled away from Tyler's scrotum and did the same with the other. Tyler reached down and tweaked Erics hard , pink nipples.

“Good boy, suck my cock, gag on my big dick” he fucked into his mouth but Eric never wavered. He kept a steady pace and let Tyler used his mouth like a toy. 

“You're such a good boy.” he groaned and threw his head back.

The car stopped, they were in front of their house.

“Out the car” 

Eric stepped out, not even getting dressed. He knew not to disobey Tyler or he would be tortured and teased all night and he wanted it immediately. Eric waited patiently at the door for the others to get their things. He was getting increasingly worried that someone would walk outside and see him there naked and hard. The limo driver had already seen and that was enough.

“Wait, let them go in” Caitly opened the door but instead of going inside Tyler dropped to his knees and started sucking Erics cock right there on the porch. Eric was so embarrassed he thought he might cry but seeing Tyler's lips wrapped around his manhood like that was so arousing it was hard to care. 

“Damn baby, you get me so hot. I can’t wait to destroy this ass.” He gripped and pulled at Erics cheeks before getting up and pulling him inside. Tyler picked up Eric and carried him up the stairs to the huge master bedroom. The others were already on their ridiculously sized bed and he threw him down in the middle. 

“I need lube sweetheart” he looked in Caitlyn's direction and she got up to grab it out the door.  
Eric assumed the position on his knees and Tyler licked at the rim of his asshole. He moaned low which spurred on Tyler. Caitlyn handed him the lube and he slicked up 2 fingers and inserted them at the same time. Eric let out a long whine but Tyler knew he could take it. 

“What do you want, baby? Huh? Open your mouth, tell me right now” 

“You deep in my asshole, please Ty” he whined

“Good boy” 

Tyler stripped and threw his close beside the bed. He lubed up his cock and teased his hole until he couldn't take it. He pushed in slowly and even his spouses acting as the audience, moaned lowly. 

“So motherfucking tight babe.” his cock was engulfed in the warm hole and it sucked the air out of his lungs. Caitlyn, Eric and Johnny wanted to interfere but they knew what Tyler needed and it was Eric. 

“Please harder,” Eric squeaked out, encouraging him to go harder and faster. 

“You're so fucking cute. You get me so hard. You're the reason i'm doing this to you and you love it,” Eric moaned in agreement, pushing his head into the mattress and fucking himself back onto Tyler's dick. 

“You look….so….fucking…...innocent but you're not. You're a slut and you love taking cock.”

Tyler flipped Eric over onto his back and rammed deeper inside of him. He hit his prostate over and over, Eric practically screamed. He looked Eric dead in the eye. His cheeks were flushed red as was the rest of his body, his lips pink and moist and his hair a complete mess. A few tears fell from his eyes and Tyler’s heart softened but his body went rigid. 

“Baby boy what's the matter? Did I hurt you?”

“No…...it just feels so good...I love you so much…..please...please keep going,” he pleaded

“Of course sweetheart, I love you too, you're so beautiful, so sexy,” he buried his head deep into Erics necks and murmured about how much he loved him. He pecked kisses all over his face and wiped the tears from his eyes.

“Ty, im close...so close.” 

“It's okay, cum for me baby. I’m not gonna cum until you do,” he gripped Erics hard cock and stroked it quickly. Erics breathing was becoming uneven and he gripped the sheets tighter

“TYLER…..” his back arched off the mattress and his eyes rolled to the back of his head as he came. Rope after rope of cum painted his chest as he spasmed on the bed

“Damn i'm cumming inside you baby, holy shit.” he collapsed on top of him, his hips jerking forward as he released inside his husband.

“You're such a good boy, thank you baby. Eric was so fucked out he could barely speak. Just grip at Erics body and lazily push his lips onto Tyler's face.

**Author's Note:**

> These characters are not from any fandom, I created them. Tyler, Eric, Danny, Johnny, and Caitlyn are in a band and in a five way marriage.


End file.
